Of A Butterfly and Dragon
by oenaeha
Summary: I wouldn't say my life was the worst, I always liked to think someone had it worse than me to keep me going, it didn't, if you can't tell. Not that I wished bad onto someone, I've had my fair share of suffering. With that said, dying isn't easy, and I've been kicked around too many times to let this go! Bring it, Bi...utiful people... Of a Butterfly's Wings, And a Dragon's Flame.
1. Chapter 1: A World Untamed

Today,

I woke up to a rainy day,

Didn't think I would be able to skate.

Today's a great day for power-slides.

Nah, I'm just kidding. I got that from a friend who got it from what I'm guessing was a YouTube skater dude. I just don't know how to start.

I mean, I don't _think_ I should have woke up at all.

But I did.

I don't know _where_ I woke up, hell I don't think I'm s'posed to _know_ anything at all.

I'm sure you're wondering why i think this. Quite simple, my little light bulbs. Well if you could take a look at my hands, you would see that they're about the size of a small infant. Of course, so is the rest of my body. Imagine how weird it would be though, if my whole body was normal sized and my hands were just all tiny! But, I digress.

There are these people, however, that are basically there waiting hand and foot for me. I know right! How cool! No.

How not.

And they're giving me formula, like _baby_ formula, man I'm glad I never remembered it in _befor_ e.

But, at least I'm not drinbridget from her boob, how peculiar would that be! Maybe if I was a guy, nah nevermind actually, it wouldn't matter if I was a guy really... But this woman is my Okaa-san.

I guess that gives you a hint as to what country I'm in, huh? Errr, wait, is Japan a country, or a state... I've never really understood that whole thing, even _befor_ e. I mean, isn't Europe like the whole continent, and then Asia is the country right? Or is Europe completely unrelated, and Asia is the continent, ergo Japan is a country? I don't know...

Well! I'm just gonna say Japan, because I don't know.

Anywho, I don't really know what age I am, but I guess the most(and least for that matter) I can do is describe my parents and aniki to you.

Okaa-san has nice cherry red hair. Her eyes are a bluish gray colour. She's very moderately sized in height. About 160 cm. Which is I think 5" 3. She doesnt look to weigh much, in fact, she's pretty toned. Her red hair and great body reminds me of something I frustratingly cannot think of.

Otou-san had a surprisingly normal shade of blonde hair. It wasn't platinum like say, Ino, it was like, Ashley Tisdale blonde but a little more golden. They were quite an odd match. My father was about 167 cm, which is about 5" 6. His eyes were a warm brown. He was also very toned, I wonder if they worked out at the same gym and that's how they met.

My aniki had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes as well. He looked to be about seven years old. He was also showing signs of having excercised vigorously in the past. He was very nice, and often times talked to me. I don't know what he talked about, because I don't speak _Japanese_.

I haven't really looked in a mirror lately so I don't know what I look like. 

_Time skip; 1 year old._

So, I've looked in a mirror, and I was pretty shocked with what I saw. First of all, my ears, gone. I mean they were there, but not _there_. They were on my head. Yeah, I know that everyone has ears on their head but mine are like, when those girls at school with no imgination would draw whiskers on their faces and put in those clip-on cat ears on top of their head for Halloween, yeah that's where my ears were, except they were cat ears, like actual _cat ears._ No joke. And you know what, I checked behind me, tail. Right there above the butt. I think I'm adopted guys. Because seriously, no one in this household has this. My hair is, oddly enough, a nice lavender, which really made me think I was adopted. It went to halfway to midback. Which was pretty long for a one year old. Which probably had something to do with me being a neko. By the way, my ears and tail were silver with, oddly enough, dark gray stripes. And and, guess what! I'm super excited for this part. I decided, since we were in Japan, I could try weird stuff, since Japanese people wear super kawaii weird stuff, so I picked up a mask when we want shopping once(I adamantly refused to put it back. It was perfect too, because it was also like a bra, ended where a sports bra did, so Okaa-san let me get it, for like a training bra type thing.), just like Kakashi's, except it shows the upper half of my cheeks, started at the middle of the bridge my nose and went down in an angled way, but dark gray, like my tail, and I could get away with it forever because I'll be like, "I've been wearing this since I was one, so screw off!" My eyes are a nice cloudy gray too, like when it's about to rain in a half hour and the clouds are a darker-than-normal-but-not-it's-about-to-start-storming-like-a-bitch-in-point-five-seconds gray.

Also, I mostly wore skirts and dresses, and they were always purple and gray or silver and lavender, occasionally white. 

_Time skip; 2 years old._

Okay, I speak a generous amount of Japan language now(screw off, I'm weird like that.), so I can somewhat understand my brother, who is now nine. I love him. So much that my first word was Daisuke, his name. Oh? My name is Emiko, but everyone calls me Mi-chan. We live in a small little village not too far from the border of, wait for it...

Konoha, yup yup yup. Let me tell you how I found out.

 _Flooshbook_

 _My Otou-san had come from work one-day where I just so happened to be awake, and let me tell you, to say that the little symbol on his hitai-ate surprised me was an understatement._

"What the actual flip?"

 _Fleeshbeek eever_

Luckily I had said that in English so no harm done. **^_^**

And yeah, that was a short flashback, but so what, all of you screw off. XD

Anyways, my okaasan's name is Emika. Sounds weird huh? I was named after her though. It means, beautiful/blessed scent/flower. My name, however, means beautiful/blessed child. Pretty cool how a one letter difference changes the meaning. I also like how a child's name in Japan, can convey what that child might be like in the future. My father's name is Carl. Just kidding, imagine though? That would be amazing. His name is actually, Daichi. Yup, my brother was named after my otousan too. I like it. But imagine if it was switched, me being named like, Daiko or something, and Daisuke being named Emi... suke? That would be horrifying and amazing at the same time.

Now, I'm sure you are all wondering why I'm taking this so nonchalantly, right? This seems too mary-sue, fanfic-y by my reaction, yeah? Well, wrong. I'm taking this lightly, because I'm obviously in a coma, duhhh! Stuff like this doesn't just happen, no matter how much we want it to.

How do I know this is all fake, you ask. Simple.

All this stuff so far, is going the exact same way a fanfic I wrote but never actually published on Wattpad not too long ago.

Obviously I didn't actually die, and now I am in a coma from a failed death.

Just you watch, I know everything that will happen in this dream, soon enough, my hair will start growing in silver.

Though, it will suck, because of all the angst I had planned but never got down to writing because I'm lazy, maybe it won't come up because I haven't written it? Although, I never thought of or wrote any minor details, just major plot points for character development, so hopefully there will be _some_ surprises, hm?

I kinda want to stay in this coma though, it's a lot better than my not coma life.

I rather not start thinking like that now though, lest I start crying at the dinner table.

"Emiko?" Okaa-san called.

"Un, Okaa-san?" I asked.

"What's the matter, you look sad. I thought you loved rice, bebe?" She asked frowning.

"Mmm..." I frowned confusedly, i don't know how to say "I do, I'm okay" in Japanese. "Not... Crying, rice is good!" I finally replied, smiling proudly.

"No Emiko, you are not _sad._ Okay? Say, _'kanashi.'_ " My Otou-san corrected, he happened to be here that night.

"Ka _-na_ -shi!" I said, but now that I thought about it, I actually remember that word from _before_ , so why am I forgetting it? It's... Someone's... Name...?

Who's name...? Not their... full name... undetermined... Fuko...?

Kanashi...ko?

Who are they? No, wait, I think, who is she?

Flashes of red, blonde, pink, brunette and black flashed through my mind.

I _know_ them! But... how do I know them?

(fifteen thousand words)


	2. The Damage Is Done Too Late

_Chapter 2_

The next few days came and went in a big blur. My Japanese got better, and my brother got started learning medical ninjutsu.

Oh, wait.

I got a new sister.

Well, technically, she's not new, just new to me.

Her name is Daika. It doesn't mean anything, but I think our parents just wanted to combine their names. But if you translated it literally, from my knowledge, it'd mean great scent/flower, so I dunno. She's thirteen, and apparently a prodigy. She was sent on some long term, two year-long training with her Shishou(who does she think she is, team 7?-_-). She seems nice enough, but I just get a bad vibe from her.

She's also very independent. Even with our oya **(*1)** always taking care of me, although they don't have to. As you would expect, I got everything together pretty quickly, because even if this is a coma-induced dream, I don't want to be wearing diapers and being fed formula for longer than I have to. Hmmm. I wonder what else happens while you're a baby that doesn't when you aren't. I know your teeth grow in and it's supposedly _really_ painful. My little cousin from _before_ cried a lot during her teething, I wonder if it really hurt that bad, or it was because she wasn't used to pain being a baby. Sigh, I miss her so much.

I doubt it hurt that much, because when my teeth fell out, the most pain i felt wa during eating when I accidentally bit on the side where said teeth were, or when I ate hot sauce while said teeth were loose. And even then I didn't cry. So it _had_ too have been because she was a baby.

And I doubt I'll cry now, because I remember what pain feels like from _before_.

"WAHHHHHH!" I shrieked in pain. It was the only thing I could think of doing really. I've never felt anything as excruciating as this. What has the world come to that young children like me have to go through such torture!?

"Don't cry," Daika said. I screamed more because for some reason I didn't trust her, she just gave of this weird vibe. Like she has some type of vendetta against me. I know, we just met, but still, I just get this vibe… Suspicious sisters aside, and yes, I'll spare you the boring, agonizingly, _painfully_ slow details of the teething stage, let's skip to my third birthday.

First off, let me tell you what I told my parents what I wanted for my birthday: to go to Iwagakure. Yes, I have a motive.

Of course, we had a party, and it was, literally, all fun and games(And eating and chasing and laughing, but I'd suppose that'd count as fun, hm?) but then, there was something, albeit small, that threw me off. My sister, ever the adult, had been in the kitchen with our parents when I walked in, I watched them talk for a bit, wide, innocent eyes unassuming and all, but then they'd walked out. I don't know why, I wasn't paying attention, I was just bored.

So, I looked at Daika-nee, figuring I could spark up a conversation with her, but I guess I assumed wrong, because she had stared at me like I was just so _horrible_ , as though I were the worst being on the planet, and as much as I wish I didn't, I knew better than to pretend it was nothing, because me being me, I had wanted to relate my OC to my real life, and give her an abusive sister, and suddenly, the vibe I was getting all last year, didn't seem so out of place anymore.

I was afraid. I was afraid, and with fear came that horribly uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach. I was afraid because this was a specific plot point in my fanfic that had a significance in meaning somewhat of ten years from now. Something that would shape my character itself. And I _knew_ it couldn't be avoided. I knew because I had tried at all costs to stop anything that would cause my sister to hit me. And it worked, or so I thought.

I had foolishly believed that the abuse had started before this very moment. But the moment I had unthinkingly asked if I could have ice cream, it hit me in the face like a ton of feathers **(*2)** and i realized at what point in time I was in _my own_ plotline.

It was, apparently what my subconscious or whatever wa controlling my _personal_ plot line, _a short time after I turned three_ **(*3)**. I had tried to tell them I didn't want ice cream anymore, but they brushed it off and deemed it as me not wanting to bother them into taking me to the ice cream parlour in our quirky little town a little ways from the village, far enough to be it's own. Unfortunately, we went.

' _You know what,'_ I thought, ' _just don't trip over anything, watch your steps, and it will be fine.'_ And with those thoughts chanting through my mind, I began to think everything would be fine.

We were on our way home from the ice cream parlour, us kids and Okaa-san with ice cream in hand. Otou-san had playfully said he was to "manly for ice cream" as he so humbly put it, but Okaa-san had stage whispered that it was really because he was lactose intolerant, which had promptly set me into a fit of giggles.

Despite that memory in my head, I couldn't help but be overly cautious- if such a thing existed for ninjas-to-be- for anything I could potentially trip on. And I was doing well, until Otou-san had playfully pleaded with me to tell Okaa-san that he "was too manly and could definitely handle milk," until Okaa-san, never missing a beat, had said "Of course you can," and he had looked up hopefully, while nee-san walked in front of me, "after you cry about the stomach ache." He promptly gave her the most downcasted look. And oh-wonderfully smart me, decided to start laughing again, and decidedly tripped over a crack at the exact moment my sister turned around to say something, and spilled my ice cream all over her shirt.

I paled considerably, while my sister smiled and said it was fine, offering me her own unfinished ice cream. I had politely declined, still in my horrified stupor. This wasn't right.

The way I had it, I tripped, distracting by a conversation my nii-san and I were having. But this time… the damage was done, it was too late to be careful now

I dreaded the house that was slowly coming up.

When we got home, I stuck around our parents as long as I could, but sadly, the sun gave way to the night and I was out of luck. They told me I couldn't sleep with them, and I was afraid. I shared a room with her.

I walked in the room, and she was there, I tried to make my why to my clothing dresser as fast as and as quietly as I could manage, but, and I had known this already, that she was a ninja, and my stealth wasn't fooling anyone.

It was at this point that I wondered why my parents hadn't said anything about my earlier terror, they were ninja weren't they?

She stalked towards me, like a predator to her pray, to use an overused quote, if I may. And there was no beating around the bush with her apparently, because she had immediately slapped me when she got to me. I looked at the door, thinking to leave, but I already knew what she'd say.

"If you think about telling, I'll do it again." she said.

Tears stung my eyes. She would make it to the door before I could. So I went to bed.

I sat in bed, thinking.

In my past life, I had never told because at first, I thought that was what she was supposed to do, hit me when I was wrong, because my mom was always at work. I always figured, ' _well someone had to do it.'_ But as I got older it turned into, ' _If she was disciplining me now, what else would I need her for. And how much of it would I lose by telling?'_

Over the years, she stopped the abuse, but the damage was done. I had literally been beaten into submission, I did whatever she said, obeyed all her commands, for fear that the hurt would come back. Sometimes, I gained the courage to speak up to her, but it took months to do it again. One time, one of her punches hit my face, and I got a black eye.

But, the damage was done, and now I was triggered by the slap, back into submission.

' _At least it was just a slap.'_

 _ **Heyo, it's only fifteen thousand, but**_ **i** _**tried to make it a long as I could. Meh. Sorry for taking centuries to update. Anyways,**_

 _ **Thanks to everyone that read the chapter, and to every person that leaves a review, not only will you gain my undying love and affection, but you will receive, uhhh, a small loan of a million dollars, yeah, a million dollars. This is not a scam I repeat not a scam.**_

 _ **But seriously guys, thank you so much for reaching, and i'll see you later.**_

 _ **If anyone gets that reference they will get a chapter dedicated to them. And I have decided to end all my chapters with the outros of youtube gamers.**_

 _ **Also hurray for four pages! And It took me forever to remember how to post xD I was ready to cry!**_

 _ **Thanks for deciding my summary was interesting enough to check out my story, as always,**_

 _ **Ikiyo~!**_


End file.
